Time Crisis Equestria Girls: Episode 3 - Time Crisis 3
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Starring: Applejack and Rarity 4 years after Time Crisis II, Astigos, the largest island in the Mediterranean nation of Lukano, is invaded by special forces from the neighboring Zagorian Federation. Led by dictator General Giorgio Zott.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Celestia: This is Principal Celestia.. This is an important mission.

get to the Canterlot High School's Gymnasium immediately!

[at the Gymnasium]

Spike: Come Take a look on this video..

[EuroFlash]

REPORTER:

Good evening. It's time for the Ten o' clock news. First, an update on the

Mediterranean crisis. It has been three months since...the Zagorias

Federation launched an invasion of Astigos Island, a territory of neighboring

nation of Lukano. Despite heavy resistance from Lukano Liberation Force, the

Zagorias army has already seized 80% of the island, and according to sources

on Astigos, they are preparing to use this site...as a strategic base to

advance onto Lukano. The United Nations is currently reviewing...the

possibility of deploying a multinational military force. The complex political

interests lying in this region have been hindering negotiations. Reports

indicates that it will be a matter of time before the entire nation...of

Lukano world come under Zagorian control. In other breaking news, the

Zagorian army has announced today that they have captured...the Lukano

Liberation Force's leader Daniel Winston...and second in command Jake

Hernadez, along with several Lukano soldiers, and have called for a

negotiation with the Lukano Liberation Force...to return the prisoners in

exchange for their surrender.

-News end-

Rarity: Zagorian army?!

All: oh no!

Applejack: That the Zagorias Federation to launch the missiles!...Spike we got a

situation of our hands...

Spike: This is a emergency!..get to the V.S.S.E Arcade Portals and save lukano..

Rarity: Yes Spike!

Applejack: Good boy. Spike!

Twilight: i'm Sure that trained agents that much better than simulator

Rainbow: But...what about Alan and Wesley.

Vice Principal Luna: there is no alan and wesley. i guess

[Rarity inserted a quarter of TC3 arcade into a portal to another world in lukano, Rarity and Applejack walk to the portal]


	2. Stage 1

[We begin Arcade Mode where the camera shows two motorboats with the Zagorian

soldiers approaching the idle motorboat with Rarity and Applejack in their Hawaiian disguise.]

Rarity: (holding a fishing rod) Here they come. Five, maybe Darling?

Applejack: Nah, I'd say seven…

[The Zagorian motorboats arrived at Rarity and Applejack's motorboat.]

Zagorian Soldier 1: What do you think you're doing here!? This is a restricted

area!

[Rarity and Applejack use their facial expression of an idea. Briefly after that,

they went inside the cabin.]

Zagorian Soldier 2: Stop right there!

[The Zagorian soldiers went inside the cabin, but only to find a time bomb that

already is set to blow up with the message "Bye!".]

Zagorian Soldier 2: Oh my god…

[The motorboat blows up taking some of the Zagorian soldier's life with it.

Suddenly, Rarity and Applejack appear with their jet-skis and ditched their Hawaiian

disguise. The other Zagorian soldiers begin firing at Rarity and Applejack. Rarity

and Applejack successfully arrived at the beach of Lukano while they intentionally

jump off the jet-ski and let them crash.]

Rarity: Light em up!

[Area 1]

[Rarity and Applejack pull out their handguns and manage to fend off the enemies.]

Celestia: Our Mission is to liberated lukano and suppressed the Zagorias army]

Spike: Return Fire!

Celestia: Meet up the her, Alicia Winston..

Spike: shoot the cannon with the grenade!

[Later, Rarity and Applejack approach an abandoned carrier.]

Applejack: Seems to be a wrecked ship…

Rarity: Yeah…

[Suddenly, the enemies in jeeps approach and start firing at Alan and Wesley.]

Rarity: Uh-oh!

Applejack: Over there!

[Area 2]

[Rarity and Applejack enter the carrier. Inside, during a middle of a gunfight]

Spike: Watch out Eneny Reinforcments!

Celestia: We're Located the missiles to find!

[the camera switches to the outside of the carrier which is getting destroyed. A

fighter craft with one of the bosses appeared at the scene.]

Boss 1: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Like sheep to the slaughter…

[The fighter craft drops a couple of bombs on the carrier and inside, Rarity and Applejack

felt the impact and the carrier starts to fall to the side.]

AppleJack: Rarity! we're getting fall the carrier

Rarity: It's getting bombed!

[Rarity and Applejack manages to fend off against the enemies and approaches the blown off

wall of the carrier.]

Spike: Watch out!

Suddenly, the fighter craft appeared towards Rarity and Applejack.]

Boss 1: You're finished!

[Suddenly, Alicia Winston in her jeep arrived at the scene.]

Alicia: (to Rarity and Applejack) Jump! Hurry! There's no time, come on!

Boss 1: Say good bye!

[The fighter craft launches missiles at the carrier, but Rarity and Applejack jumped

off the carrier and into the jeep. Alicia drives the jeep away from the

incoming fighter craft.]

Alicia: He's on our tail!

Applejack: Rarity, shoot!

Rarity: on it darling!

[Area 3]

[Rarity and Applejack fight the fighter craft with the first boss.]

Alicia: He's on our tail!

Spike: Look out Jeeps!

Alicia: More Jeeps

Spike: Flushed em out!

Rarity: Oh no! the Plane!

Spike: We're Sitting Ducks!

Spike: The Planes Buggered up..open fire on the plane!

AppleJack: Yee-haw!

Spike: More Jeeps!

Applejack: Charge!

Spike: Take em out!..

Spike: Minigun!...We're getting firing!

Spike: Grenade!

Spike: Shoot it!

[After Rarity and Applejack eliminates the fighter craft and the boss…]

Alicia: (driving) My name is Alicia. I'm with the Lukano Liberation Army. And

you two must be…Rarity and Applejack from the VSSE.

Rarity: Are you working alone? You're out of your mind!

Alicia: My brother… I mean our men were captured by the Zagorias army…while

carrying out a mission to destroy the tactical missiles.

Applejack: I see…so they're using the hostages…as bait to force the resistance to

surrender, right yall?

Alicia: Yes, but that will never happen.

Applejack: And so you came all the way by yourself to rescue your brother.

[Alicia nods and the camera shows the jeep driving to the city.]


	3. Stage 2

Later, in the

city, Rarity, Applejack and Alicia walks forward.]

Rarity: this is much better than vacation and where is the shopping spree..

this is Lukano..isn't my darling?

Applejack: Eeyup..this place is crawling with Zagorias army.

[Alicia uses the tracking device.]

Alicia: The tactical missiles are hidden in the military facility located at

the summit of this mountain. We'll need to use the railway on the far side of

this town. It's been used for supply transportation and it will be our only

route to the facility.

Applejack: Huh?

Rarity: Ambush!

[Suddenly, a rocket was firing towards a house and blows up. Then, the Zagorian

soldiers appeared at the scene.]

Applejack: We'd better split up. We'll meet at the station up ahead!

Alicia: The train leaves at 15:00. Don't be late!

Rarity: let's move!

[Area 1]

[Rarity and Applejack manage to fend off the enemies.]

Spike: more enemies on this way

Rarity: getting a messy marketplace!

Celestia: Return Fire!

Rarity: They wrecking the plates!

Applejack: Whoops.. sorry about that!

Rarity: Cover me darling!

Spike: We're outnumbered

Spike: That sound?...Bikes!

Spike: Shoot take the bikes now!

[Later, Rarity and Applejack walks along the trail of the stream.]

Applejack: Are you sure we're heading the right way?

Rarity: Actually, I was just following you… darling.

Applejack: Wha…

[Suddenly, gunshots can be seen firing at the scene.]

Rarity: Well, guess we came to the right place.

[Area 2]

Spike: We got company!

[Rarity and Applejack manage to fend off the enemies.]

Spike: more enemy troops!

Spike: Riot Shields!

Applejack: Charge!

Spike: Shoot the Boxes!

Spike: Smoke em!

Spike: Enemy Submarines!...We're Doomed.

Spike: Use The Shotgun or Grenade!

Spike: Nice Shot..

Spike: Enemy Submarine sunked!

[After that, Rarity and Applejack quickly boards the train and the train takes off.]

Rarity: Alicia…she didn't make it!

Applejack: You sure about that?

[The camera shows Alicia who arrived at the scene.]

Alicia: Rarity! Applejack!

Applejack: C'mon! Hurry!

[Alicia boards the train. Suddenly, the camera shows the second boss and the

claw enemies who appears on the train that Rarity, Applejack and Alicia were on.]

Rarity: Not Again!

Applejack: For Corn sake!...

[Area 3]

Spike: We're Sitting Ducks!

[Rarity and Applejack fight the second boss and the claw enemies.]

Spike: Grenade!

Spike: Wait!...The Train Stops?

Spike: (gasp) what was that?!

Spike: Rockets!...with that claw ninja!

[After a while, the second boss launches a rocket from his claw weapon, hitting the bridge

and some of the train cars fell off.]

Spike: We're felled off!

Rarity: Careful AppleJack!

Applejack: We're Falling collapse!

[Fortunately, Rarity and Applejack were not on the car that was about to fall off.]

Spike : Hurry!..

[Rarity and Applejack continue the fight against the second boss.]

Spike: Look out!..

Spike: It's a ninja...open fire!..

Spike: Take em out!

[After Rarity and Applejack eliminate the second boss, he falls into the deep river. Later…]

Alicia: Rarity! Applejack!

Rarity: Alicia!

Applejack: Are you all right Ya'll?

[Alicia appeared at the scene.]

Alicia: Yeah, I'm fine. But…guess we're on foot from here…

[Applejack Contacted Twilight]

Applejack: Spike?

Twilight: There is not Spike!..

Applejack: Twilight?...

Twilight: I know!..What's the plan.

Applejack: we're gonna stop the missiles..and get revenge on Zott..

Twilight: Roger...Twilight out

Rarity: What now my darling?

Applejack: i'm gonna settle to Zott..


	4. Stage 3

[Later, Rarity, Applejack and Alicia arrived at the mountaintops. While they take

their hiding spot, Alicia uses her binoculars and saw Daniel Winston bonded to

a beam with Georgio Zott and his men.]

Alicia: Daniel!

Applejack: That's your brother?

[Zott circles around Daniel while holding a handgun.]

Zott: The rebels are still refusing to surrender. Maybe your death will teach

them a lesson.

[Zott sets a bullet in his handgun and aims it towards Daniel's head.]

Daniel: It won't do you any good…

Zott: Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry. If they don't surrender, I have another option

in mind.

[The camera quickly switches back and forth to the missile dome and then Zott

strikes Daniel's face with his handgun's butt.]

Alicia: Daniel!

Applejack: (stops Alicia) Wait!

Rarity: Darling..Look out!

Zagorian Soldier 1: (gasp) it's Rarity and Applejack!..Get her!

Applejack: We'll take care of the enemy troops. You go and rescue your brother, OK ya'll?

[Alicia nods.]

Rarity: (to Applejack) Ready to make some noise darling?

Applejack: Eeyup!

[Rarity and Applejack jumps down to the Zagorian soldier's base.]

[Area 1]

Twilight: Open Fire...

[Rarity and Applejack manage to fend off the enemies and arrive at the blocked area.]

Twilight: Located Zott's missiles and destroy it..

Rainbow Dash: Smoke em!..

Pinkie Pie: Look out Enemy tank!

Twilight: Use the Grenade Launcher!

Spike: Enemy Tank Destroyed!..

Fluttershy: Another one of the Enemy tanks!..

Twilight: Nailed em!

Rainbow Dash: Keep it up!..

Celestia: Commencing attack!

[Suddenly, the blocked area detonated and the blocks scattered everywhere. The camera shows

from a distance of Wild Dog.]

Wild Dog: Surprise, surprise.

Applejack: Wild Dog?!

Rarity: Don't you ever die?!

Wild Dog: Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

[Wild Dog takes off his trench coat, revealing his mechanical left arm gatling

gun. Suddenly, Wild Fang appeared at the scene and kicks a block at Rarity and Applejack,

missing them both.]

Rarity: Aaah!…

Wild Fang: Allow me to introduce myself…

[Wild Fang takes off his fur coat.]

Wild Fang: My name is Wild Fang, and it's a pleasure to meet…YOU!

[Wild Fang kicks another blocks towards Rarity and Applejack, but Rarity and Applejack

evaded. Rarity and Applejack fight Wild Dog and Wild Fang.]

Twilight: Wild Dog?!

Rainbow: And Wild Fang?

Twilight: they two of them!

Wild Dog: Rarity and Applejack...you little punks!

Spike: they armed with Mauser c96s and gattling gun!

Pinkie: Look Out Flamethrower

Twilight: Rockets!..incoming!

Rainbow: Defeated Wild Dog & Wild Fang...and finish the job!

Twilight: Wild Fang is Down!..

[After Rarity and Applejack eliminates Wild Fang and Wild Dog, Wild Fang dies and Wild Dog falls to the

floor. Rarity and Applejack kept their aim at Wild Dog, but Wild Dog pulls out a

detonator.]

Rarity: Don't Move!

Wild Dog: Beaten by a couple of young punks…

[Wild Dog activates the detonator and blows himself up. Rarity and Applejack evaded

the blast and moves on to the next area. In the area with Daniel and Zott…]

Zott: (aiming his handgun at Daniel) Hold it right there!

Rarity: Let him Go..Zott!

Zott: Looking for him? Drop your weapons!

Applejack: i don't think so..you scum!...let him go!

Rarity: I'll shoot you first!

[Just as Zott was about to fire his handgun at Daniel, Alicia fires her sniper

rifle at Zott's handgun, knocking it off of his possession. Holding his wounded

right hand, Zott kicks the beam Daniel was bonded to and ran away from the

scene.]

Applejack: Daniel!

Rarity: Stop!..or i'll destroy him!

[Wesley releases Daniel from his bonding.]

Applejack: Alicia! We're going after him. Take care of your brother!

[The camera shows Zott placing a detonator on the wall and Alan and Wesley

arrived inside the base.]

[Area 2]

Spike: We got company..

[Rarity and Applejack manage to evade the detonator's blast

and fend off the enemies while intercepting Zott.]

Spike: Oh no It's a trapped!

Celestia: This Is Principal Celestia. We're On The Way to Lukano..

hurry up and stop the missiles!

Twilight: Smoke em!

Rainbow: Get Zott is headed for the missile controls. pls hurry!

Zott fires his machine gun at the shutter control, destroying it while the shutter slowly closes.

Rarity and Applejack manages to slide under the shutter, but the Zagorian soldiers surrounds

Rarity and Applejack as Zott ran from the scene.]

Zagorian Soldier: You're toast!

[Suddenly, Alicia, Daniel and the Lukano Liberation soldiers appeared at the

scene and open fires at the Zagorian soldiers.]

Rarity: Alicia!

Applejack: Zott's headed for the missile controls. We gotta stop him!

[Suddenly, more Zagorian soldiers appeared at the scene.]

Alicia: All right! We'll take care of things here!

Applejack: Thanks!

Spike: Hurry there no time to waste!

[Rarity and Applejack proceed to the missile control room. Upon arrival…]

Voice of Zott: Too late my friends!

[The camera shows Zott with the remote.]

Zott: These missiles are all targeted for Lukano and ready for launch.

Rarity: What?!

Zott: I should've gotten rid of that pesky country a long time ago.

[The missile prepares to launch.]

Applejack: Zott!.. You're maniac!

Zott: (draws his sword and machine gun) And now… Time to get rid of you both!

Rarity: You scum!..

[Area 3]

Spike: The missile prepares to launch. is targeted for Lukano!...we got to stop them!

Twilight: The missiles is about to launch!..

[Rarity and Applejack's final fight is none other then Zott.]

Rainbow: You must Self-Destruct the missiles!

Fluttershy: Oh no...We're gonna doomed!

Celestia: This is Celestia!..The missile launched. We're Sitting ducks!

Twilight: Tesla Tanks!..

Spike: Use the Grenade Launcher!

Rainbow: nice shooting!..

Spike: Zott's getting a rocket launchers!

Twilight: Oh no!...We're Running out of time!.. We're gonna die!

[After Rarity and Applejack eliminate Zott, Zott kneels to the floor dropping his rocket launchers.]

Zott: (dying) Ugh… It's too late… No one can stop the missiles now…

[Zott falls to the floor and died at the scene.]

Rarity: What!

Twilight: The Missile has launched

[Suddenly, the missile begins taking off.]

Applejack: Rarity! Over there!

Spike: Rarity!, Applejack!..use the rocket launchers!

[Rarity and Applejack immediately take a rocket launcher and fires the rockets at

the missile control room's dome, causing it to collide with each and every

missile.]

Spike: We did it we stopped the missiles Rarity!...Rarity?..Applejack?

Rarity: I'm Okay darling.

[at Canterlot Gymnasium the students cheering of joy, and Spike wipes tearful of joy]

Alicia: Daniel! Where are Rarity and Applejack?

Daniel: They're still in there…

[Outside, Alicia watches the destruction of the missile control room.

Alicia, saddened about Rarity and Applejack not making it, was comforted by Daniel.

But then, Rarity and Applejack appeared at the scene and miraculously survived.

Alicia approaches Rarity and Applejack and they embrace each other. Later, Rarity and

Applejack ride the motorboat and left Astigos Island.]

Rarity: Well, the rest is up to them. Darling

Applejack: Eeyup. They'll be fine.

[With the elimination of the leader Georgio Zott and Rarity and Applejack's mission

completed, they drove the motorboat towards the sunset. Daniel approaches

Alicia.]

Daniel: Now we've gotta mop up the remaining Zagorian force.

[Alicia turns around and faces Daniel.]

Alicia: Yes!


	5. Epilogue

Rarity: Oh, this is the life, isn't it, girls? The best pedicure I've ever had!

Applejack: [voice vibrating] You said it, ooh... The mission is Completed..

Spike: [sighs] I don't know if I've ever been so relaxed.

Rainbow Dash: You guys!..you wanna see this!

[The camera shows the Euro Flash broadcast where the news reporter begins her

report of "The Mediterrean Crisis".]

News Reporter: Good evening. The Lukano government has announced that Astigos

Island is regaining control from the invading Zagorian Federation army.

Celestia: Well done..girls..

Applejack: [voice vibrating] Eeyup...Zott's Dead..

[The camera shows the Lukano Liberation soldiers fighting back at the remains

of the Zagorian soldiers.]

News Reporter: According to a government spokesman, as of today the Lukano

Liberation Force…has succeeded in restoring control of 90% of the island back

to the Lukano government.

[The camera shows a display of Georgio Zott.]

News Reporter: It has also been reported that the Zagorian Commander in Chief,

General Georgio Zott, was killed in action…during a major military campaign ten

days ago. While the people of Astigos Island celebrate…their freedom and peace

after one month of conflict, the remaining Zagorian troops are being forced to

retreat…by the Lukano Liberation Force, putting an end to this Mediterranean

crisis.

[Alicia can be seen holding her sniper rifle as the war has finally come to an

end. With the elimination of the traitor, Jake Hernandez and the threat from

the Zagorian Army removed from Astigos, Alicia and the Lukano Liberation

Force's mission completed, this completely ends the story and the game.]


End file.
